The Millennium Mistress
by TheMillenniumMistress12
Summary: This story is about the daughter of Pharaoh Atem. Since she is the princess she has to marry one someone with a millennium item. But she doesn't want to be paired with just a man she wants to fall deep in love. She ran into Seto Kaiba, her new found crush. Seto likes her back but will Yami sit back and allow forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Millennium Mistress**

With the bell ringing school had started, with everyone walking into their home room. Everyone took their seats in class. The gang entered the room, chose their seats close to each other, and laid out there book bags on their desks. When they were done Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Joey gathered around Yugi's desk.

"Hey Yuges, I heard there's a new girl coming here all the way from the U.S. I bet she's pretty." Said Joey with a perverted look on his face. Without skipping a beat Tea flicked him in the back of the head full of rage.

"Hey I thought callin' a girl pretty was a nice thing to say, so why are ya flicking me in the head?!" Joey yelled to Tea who was only a few inches away. "It is, but the look on your face made it rude!" Tea said angrily.

"Why I outta-" Joey yelled but Tea interrupted.

"You outta what." Tea said confidently with her hands on her hips. "Stop fighting," Bakura said breaking them up, "you two are friends start acting like it." Right that second a boy with blue eyes and brown hair walked into the classroom. Seto Kaiba, Yugi's rival. The room went silent, but he didn't act as if anything had happened. He walked toward the desk in front of Yugi without meeting eyes with him and sat down.

Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Yugi all looked at each other not knowing what to do next. "So the new girl that you were talking about." Tristan said trying to change the subject. The tardy bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone in the room sat down.

"Good morning, class," The teacher said "you might have heard rumors of a new girl from America coming to this school and-"

"Is it true or not teach" Joey blurted. The teacher gave him an annoyed look. He stared back at her as if he did nothing wrong. "Joey, lucky for you I'm used to you talking when I'm talking otherwise I'd kick you out of class." The teacher said raising her eyebrows. Almost everyone looked at Joey and laughed. He looked down in humiliation probably thinking did I just get told by a teacher.

The teacher walked to the door and opened it. "The rumors are true, class this is Lexi." The teacher said still holding the door. A girl with blonde hair parted to the right walked in. Her eyes were blue but there was something different about them. Her eyes… they look so sad. Kaiba thought, staring at the new girl. Kaiba let out a soft grunt and looked away pushing away all thoughts on the girl.

"Told 'ya." Joey whispered to Yugi. "What are you talking about? I never doubted that a new student was coming." "No, that she's pretty." Tea flicked Joey in the back of the head again.

"Let's see you can sit by well," The teacher paused for a few seconds. "Seto." The class took a deep gasp and went silent once more.

"'Why Kaiba of all people that heartless jerk couldn't be nice even if he tried, I feel so sorry for Lexi." Tristan whispered to Joey. "Kaiba that creep if he's mean to her on her first day I'll pummel him in the ground, I don't care if his bodyguards beat me up," Joey replied, but then he whispered. "I wish he wasn't rich." With his head held low in shame.

Kaiba gave a look of disbelief at the teacher. "Oh and Seto could you give her a tour of the school? Before you answer it's not a question I'm telling you." Said the teacher as Kaiba looked at window irritated. I'm surprised to see him after all he was in my dream she wondered as she sat down; to my left was Seto but who is the boy to my right? He was the other one in my dream; he has the same white hair, same brown eyes, and the same face. Lexi thought looking over at the boy with curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Ryu Bakura." He smiled with a caring look.

Lexi smiled back. I've got to remember my entire dream. Seto and Ryu were in it so they must be important but why? How am I going to remember all of it? Whatever I'll just figure it out later. Lexi waved the thought away as she looked at the teacher ready to start her first day of school.

"Riinnnngg!" Went the bell. "It's recess." Kaiba said annoyed turning his face towards Lexi. "Oh are you going to show me around?"

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm only saying it once and only once got it." Kaiba got up and walked to the door. "Come on Kaiba, you could be a little friendlier to Lexi it is her first day after all," Yugi said when Tea jumped in. "yeah, Show some compassion." Tea said with a smile but Kaiba ignored them and opened the door. "Are we going or not?" Kaiba called as he walked out the door.

"Oh!" Lexi said as she ran after him. Yugi and his friends just watched as Lexi left the room, standing there in curiosity, joey started to shout.

"That jerk doesn't even deserve to show her around, if anyone deserves to hang out with her it should be me." Joey said with pride.

"I don't know about that joey." Bakura said as he looked over at him with disbelief.

"Dude, I know what you plan on doing; you want to ask her out! Don't you." Tristan grinned. "So what if I do?" Joey snapped. "So you don't have a chance!" Tea said.

Everyone started to laugh as Joey yelled at them over and over, but no one listened to a word he said

As Seto explained about the school and where things were Lexi mostly just focused her tension on Kaiba wondering what this feeling was deep inside her as she started to blush.

"Lexi, LEXI! HUH, are you even listening." He asked looking frustrated.

"Yup, that's the cafeteria, Right." Lexi smiled brightly

"Yeah", Kaiba said quickly looking away from her as his face begins to turn red, coming to a stop Kaiba didn't look back as he spoke. "Well that's pretty much it, so go bug someone else." Kaiba started to walk away.

She watched Kaiba walk off, but Lexi took a step closer holding out her hand to stop him. Instead she closed her mouth from speaking and looked away. Oh why do I feel this way around him? It's a weird feeling but I don't know if it's a good or bad feeling. She put her hand back at her side and walked the opposite way from where Seto was headed. She walked back to class A with her head held low as she entered the room, with nothing to see but the floor.

"Hey, Lexi you ok!" She heard someone call, looking up to see a young man with brown hair looking at her as he repeated himself.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." Lexi smiled forgetting all about Kaiba as another young man walked up to her but he had blond hair with anger in his eyes as he grabbed her hands and lifted them up to her chest.

"Was that jerk mean to you, cause I can take care of him for you?" The blond haired boy said with passion in his voice.

"No, no, no!" Lexi giggled. "The tour was actually fun." Lexi said looking up at the young boy to see he had a shocked look on his face. Uhh why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something? Lexi pulled her hands away and walked over to his friends, as the blonde haired kid just stood in place like a statue to shock to even move.

"Hey Lexi how's your first day of school?" A short, spikey haired boy said with a smile. "Good, thank you. But who are you and are you friends with Seto?" Lexi asked

"I wouldn't say were friends, but my name is Tea. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one. We're more like rivals, but anyway I'm Tristan Taylor.

"You already met me," Bakura chuckled. "It's nice to have you in are class." He smiled when the blonde haired kid suddenly came out of nowhere as he introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Joey Wheeler and I'm single. So I wouldn't say nothing is going to happen in between us." Joey said but Tea came over laughing and shoved him out of the way with Yugi on her other side watching as Joey hit the ground knowing he would be fine.

"I'm Yugi Muto like I said it's nice to meet you." Yugi said with a cute smile as he held out his hand.

"Hello it's nice to meet all of you," Lexi smiled back as she shook hands with Yugi. Lexi looked at the thing around his neck. Wait I know what that is! That's the millennium puzzle, one of the seven millennium items. I'm supposed to collect at least one to be a normal girl, but do I have to take it from him? She drifted even further in her mind when, "Lexi are you there?" Yugi waved his hand back and forth in front of her face. "What? Did I drift off again, sorry I got lost in my thoughts." Lexi blushed in embarrassment. "That's okay. What were you thinking about?" Yugi asked with curiosity. Oh snap what am I going to say hey Yugi I'm gonna duel you and take your puzzle? "Uhh, Lexi?" Yugi looked at her confused. "Sorry! I did it again, but I was wondering what that triangular shaped pendant around your neck was." Lexi said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this is my millennium puzzle. My grandpa owns a game store and I found the puzzle pieces when I was little. It took me eight years to put together." Yugi picked up the millennium puzzle and stared at it for a few seconds. What how did he put it together only the chosen one can do that. Wait could he be? He must be it's the only way. Lexi was staring at Yugi with a surprised look upon her face. "Lexi you're freaking me out with that look. Could you stop it?" Tea mumbled

"Oh I'm sorry, I've just been searching for it for a long time and I'm surprised to see it." Lexi paused for a little bit looking at everyone's faces. They were staring in disbelief. Oh dang it I shouldn't have said anything. What will they say? Oh no not now, not today. Lexi started to walk backwards as Joey walked towards her.

"Hey, it seems to me that you know exactly what that is." Joey kept walking closer. So she kept walking backwards. "What, what are you talking about? I just now found out about the millennium puzzle." Lexi said nervously. She tried to take another step back to get away from Joey but her back bumped into the wall. "No you just said you were lookin' for it and now that you found it what do you plan on doing with it. Yami came out of the millennium puzzle standing next to Yugi and asked. "She's been looking for one of the millennium items? Yugi we must find out more about her she seems important to me. I don't know why though.

"Who's that man next to him?" Lexi said looking past Joey. "Wait you can see him?" Yugi and Yami both looked shocked. "Hey answer!" Joey yelled at her in anger.

"Yeah, why have you been looking for my puzzle?" Yugi stood behind Joey. Bakura, Tristan, and Tea stared in silence waiting for an answer. Oh no what am I going to do. I know I'll just do what I always do… lie. "I'd love to stay and chat but I really must go. Seto said we were going to eat lunch together-." She almost slipped away to the right but Joey slammed his hand against the wall not letting her get away. She tried to go the other way but he did the exact same thing. She was pinned to the wall like sitting in a crowded bus.

"I asked you a question. What do you plan on doing? You ain't going anywhere till you give me an answer." Joey as stupid like always he was serious. "Uhh… Uhh." Now what? The door opened and Kaiba walked in looking confused when he saw Joey had Lexi against the wall blocking her only way out with his hands. Joey turned his head away from her and toward the door looking at Kaiba. Just when I needed him the most. Lexi figured.

"What are you dimwits doing?" He said sounding like he didn't care. Everyone faced Kaiba not knowing what to tell him. While everyone was distracted on Kaiba's question she slowly slid her back down the wall and crawled away from Joey. Quickly getting to her feet she ran behind Kaiba.

She put her hands on his shoulders hiding from everybody and glanced from behind at Yugi and his friends (especially Joey and Yami). Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms. Pretending to be shy should help me get through this. "Sorry we frightened you Lexi but could you please tell me how you know about my puzzle or what you know?" Yugi took a step closer. I'm not gonna to tell them anything. Definitely about me being the millennium mistress. Just think about what they might say.

"Seto please help me. Please." Lexi whispered to only Kaiba giving him a sad look. He rolled his eyes. "Lexi I hadn't showed you the cafeteria yet. You wandered off before I could." Kaiba said aggravated. "That's right Seto." Lexi said going with it. They walked out the door before anyone could stop them while Yugi called from behind. "Wait!"

Lexi and Seto turned the corner coming to a stop. "Hey thanks I owe you one." Lexi said in relief and looked up at Seto to see him looking angry. "Don't expect me to help you again." He growled. "Then why did you help me now if you won't help me later?" Lexi asked softly and looked into Seto's eyes.

Kaiba began blush as he quickly looked away as he answered. "I don't know?" Seto said having a difficult time speaking.

"What are you talking about Joey? She doesn't know that Kaiba's rich." Bakura said without hesitating. "Wait, do you like her too?" He replied teasing him. Bakura looked down and his entire face went red. Everyone faced him surprised because Joey was just kidding. But now it was too late Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Joey already know that he likes her now.

"I just think it's the only possible way a girl could like that jerk." Joey blurted trying to make Bakura feel better. "No Lexi doesn't seem like the kind of girl to date a guy for his money. Plus I don't think she knows he's rich." Tristan said scratching his head.

"See I told you so." Bakura spat back still embarrassed. "Enough guys Yugi's trying to figure out who this girl is." Tea said worried as always. "Hey, you're right Tea. Yugi what have you got so far." Tristan walked over to Yugi's desk knowing he has a lead on it like always. "I don't know guys?" Yugi sighed looking down.

"But if she does know about the puzzle then maybe she could tell me more." Yugi looked up at all of them. With an expression upon his face telling that he doesn't know what to do next. "Wait, how are we going to get to her? It looks like she's got a bodyguard." Tristan explained. "Yeah Kaiba, but he has never seemed interested in girls before I wonder what changed him all of a sudden?" Tea mentioned and then hesitated for a while.

"What are you talking 'bout he's a computer geek. He doesn't have the guts unlike me." Joey said with an outburst of jealousy. Bakura looked up with his mouth wide open. "He likes her too." His voice was soft and shy. Depressed because now he has unbeatable competition. "Stop it! You're killing Bakura over there. You know he likes Lexi also so don't let him know that Kaiba does too." Tea said aloud for all to hear. Bakura walked over to his desk, sat down, and put his head face down on it.

"Look what you did Tea!" Joey yelled back at her. Joey pointed at Bakura. Bakura lifted his head up and said. "Could you please stop?" Tea and Joey faced Bakura ashamed in what they had said. "S-sorry Bakura we didn't mean to let everyone know." Tea bowed in respect.

"No, it's quite alright just don't do it again." Bakura showed a faint but pleasing smile. "Yeah thanks for forgiving us even though it was Tea who started it." Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"What, me?" Tea turned towards him.

"Yeah you." He looked back at her.

"I didn't start this!"

"Oh yes you did."

"**Joey!**"

"What?!"

"There you two go again, stop it!" Bakura said stepping into the argument. "Yeah stop." Tristan mimicked. "I'll stop when Tea admits that she started it!" Joey yelled in Tea's face. "Oh no, I didn't start it you did you moron." She crossed her arms and turned her face away from his. "What?! I didn't … why what'd you call me!" He yelled frustrated. "Hey stop!" Tristan pushed Joey away from Tea. "Hey she-"

Yugi tuned them out and thought… Maybe she has something to do with Egypt? No, well so many questions are running through my mind. The only one I really think of is how she could see the other me. Well I should just give her time even though Lexi was faking being shy it was pretty easy to tell.

"You were an orphan?" Lexi's eyes started to water as she looked deep into his eyes. Huh does he even care? I mean he isn't even showing the slightest bit of emotion. I guess he is the tough bad boy kind of guy. Lexi never looked away from his distant gaze. Seto turned to the clock his eyes widened.

"Come on we have to hurry!" He grabbed her hand and they started to run through the hallway. Lexi started to blush. He is h-h-holding my hand. She thought and her face went entirely red. "Can you tell me why we're running?" Lexi said a little worried. "If we're late to lunch then the line will eat her alive plus I won't get a good seat!" Kaiba mumbled under his breath but Lexi couldn't hear a single word he said.

"What?! I couldn't hear, could you say it again." Lexi asked politely. "Rrrrgh, lunch we're gonna be late to lunch!" Seto raised his voice and she could tell he was mad. He looked at the clock. "Uhhh, thirty seconds left." He didn't raise his voice this time.

"Seto are we close by to the cafeteria?" Lexi sounded even worried than before. Kiaba didn't answer, ignoring her question he kept running; finally let go of her arm he turned the corner. Lexi was a little surprised when she felt Kaiba's soft warm touch disappearing; Lexi could no longer see Kaiba. Wanting to catch up she picked up her pace as she turned the corner to see Kaiba had come to a stop.

"Oh No! I can't stop!" Lexi said to herself, as Kaiba turned around to see Lexi heading straight to him only a few feet away. His eyes widen as he realized she was running up to him too fast. Running right into him, Kaiba fell to the ground on his bottom with Lexi on his chest. Rubbing her head she looked up to see Kaiba's angry look as usual but this time he looked quite irritated. She looked around to see she was lying on top of his chest right between his legs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm such a clouts." Lexi said getting to her feet her voice was full of worry and fear.

Kaiba got to his feet with his eyes closed, not giving any contact to Lexi's existence. "Kaiba? Are you ok?" Lexi asked with sympathy.

Kaiba finally opened his eyes giving a hated stare as he finally spoke. "Don't, EVER, talk about this again!" Kaiba said with rage as he turned to face the cafeteria. "It never happened." Kaiba mumbled under his breath only for Lexi to hear.

"Rrrinnng!" The school bell had rang meaning lunch had started. "You better hurry up and get in line." Seto said turning to Lexi. "Okay." She replied still ashamed in what had just happened. She was the first one in the lunch line. Seto sat down at a round table and sighed, "What am I doing, spending time with a girl like that? There is something different about her that makes me feel weird." Kaiba shook the feeling away.

"I'm back." Lexi was standing at the opposite side of the table with a tray of food in her hands. "What are you doing?" He gazed at her. "What are you talking about; I just came over to eat lunch with you." She placed her tray of food on the table. I like him a lot he is extremely hot too. Plus I like his tough attitude but deep down he is as soft as a pillow. He also has blue eyes that have the kind of meaningful stare that I've ever seen. It sometimes looks like he is staring into my soul! She thought with some words of affection.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He had a confused expression on his face. Lexi went in shock. I just did that! Oh my gosh I'm an idiot. Hurry just wing it. Lexi wondered to herself. "Oh I was just thinking of how you could forget your lunch that's all." She giggled and pointed to the blank space in front of Kaiba.

"Fine I'll be right back." Seto said quickly. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Huh I thought he would go buy a lunch. He probably brought a lunch. She figured as she picked up her fork and scooped a little bit of rice from her tray.

"You never answered my question," It was the boy from before… Joey. Lexi jumped back astonished. He sat down, held her hand, and said quietly but loud enough for someone near to hear. "I'm sorry for startling you before I promise it won't happen again and believe every word I say because each one is filled with compassion. Tea was standing behind him about to hit him again when Tristan interrupted. "Come on lover boy we need to talk." He grabbed Joey's jacket and dragged him away. "Hey I almost got her that time." Tristan had dragged Joey far away to another table. Okay that boy has something wrong with him. But they walked over here for a reason; probably want to ask me the same question like before.

"Hi sorry about last time but Joey can be a real pain in the neck." Tea sat down next to her. There was a pause of silence because the events that occurred before made everything awkward. "Um so I'm a little embarrassed from before I should've told you all everything." Lexi looked down humiliated. Tea stared at her thinking; don't tell me she does know something important about the puzzle. I was hoping she didn't because she might be like Kaiba. At first he was nice then he forced Yugi into a duel. Now both of them were looking down when Yugi, Tristan, and Joey showed up.

"Hello sorry about earlier." Yugi gave a sincere smile trying to make everything alright. It was as if he was ashamed but hoping to hide it. "Oh are you talking about when Joey had me against a wall and not letting me leave till I tell you why I'm looking for a millennium item then apology accepted." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm sorry really I am. I was protecting my best bud over here. Please forgive me!" Joey was on his knees pleading for her forgiveness. "It's okay I was just messing with you don't be like that it's… weird," she said with her normal voice. Joey got up off the ground feeling like the idiot he is. "Where is Bakura I thought he was a friend of yours?" Lexi asked with curiosity hoping he would be there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto was standing two feet away from Lexi. He had a bag in his right hand. He walked to the table and put down his bag next to her then pushed it to the other side. "Seto!" Lexi yelled in excitement. Oh remember what Tea said Lexi thought as tea's words replayed in her head '_I wouldn't say we're friends'_ I guess Yugi and his friends don't get along with Seto or maybe Seto doesn't like them. Lexi looked back and forth from Seto and they gang.

"Lexi uhh you haven't told us yet." Yugi said nervously because Kaiba was right there. She gestured Yugi to lean over so she could tell him something so Yugi obeyed as Lexi whispered to him and him alone. "Don't worry I'll tell you later." Yugi nodded to tell that he understood and looked to his friends. "Come on guys." Yugi said politely as he started to walk away. Tristan, Tea, and Joey's eyes darted back and forth at each other dazed by what happened but then followed Yugi.

"What did you whisper in his ear?" Kaiba asked curiously. He looked into her eyes and walked to his seat. His eyes never left hers as he sat down. "Oh I just told Yugi that I would talk to them later," She looked at them then back at Kaiba. She noticed other people's lunches were smaller than his. "Who cares but what's with the gigantic lunch bag?" She asked as she stared at it as Kaiba unwrapped the bag.

She watched as he took out dish after dish. When he was finished the table barley had room for one more dish. "Holy crap! How did you fit that much food in that bag?" She was more confused than the first time she was introduced to chess.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and picked up a fork and knife to eat his food. She just smiled and started to eat her food. The silence was killing her so went on and said. "Do want to know about me a little bit like where I'm from in the U.S? I think you'll be surprised." She winked at him with a big smile wanting him to ask.

"Fine where are you from?" He didn't even look up as if he didn't care enough to. "I'm from a small town in the lone star state!" She said as she held her spoon in air and then hammered it down pointing it at him.

"You're from Texas? But you don't have-."

"Oh were you expecting this mighty fine country accent?" She butted in with the accent of a kind country girl. She smiled and continued with the accent although he seemed surprised. "Back home we would herd cattle and ride horses. Oh, oh and I should mention that if you got lonely you just strum some strings on a guitar while you sing a little song."

Kaiba shook his head and continued to eat his food. She watched looking confused wondering at the same time, how could he not laugh at my silliness. I'm freaken trying to make him smile or at least laugh. She started to eat her food. Well if he won't smile I have to try harder. But it's kind of hard when every time I look at Seto my heart pounds so hard it might as well pop out. He is the first one I ever felt this way before, though I know I can't be with him if I tried.

She finished her food. "Um, hey so where's the trash can or is there some other way to do this?" Lexi said standing up holding her plate as she looked around to find a solution. "Just put the plate in the stack next to the cafeteria sink." He pointed to the sink then began to eat once more.

"Hmmph, he didn't even get up to show me where it was." She muttered herself then questioned in her mind. I bet I want him to show me. Uhh what happened to the girl who wouldn't let a boy interfere with her emotions. I guess love has finally caught up to me, but I kind of like the feel of it. Is it wrong to like someone like him? Well I don't think it is, even though I know he's trouble.

That moment Joey popped out of know where and put his arm around Lexi. She faced him and gave a confused expression on her face. "So, you doin' anything tonight cause I got two tickets to that new horror movie. Her face lit up so bright it might as well be a light bulb.

"Did you say horror movie? I love horror movies!" She smiled and looked up forgetting that his arm was around her. "I'd like that a lot thanks for inviting me. What time is the movie?"

"It's at eight 'o 'clock so I'll get you at 7:45 if it's alright with you." He took his arm off of her and got out a pin. "I'll need your number if I'm going to pick you up."

"Okay!" She said loudly with overexcitement. "See ya at 7." Lexi ran off to drop off her tray, ran back, and wrote her phone number on his hand then walked away. Joey paused for moment shocked that she said yes. He ran away to the table where his friends were at, sat down and said proudly, "Guess who has got a date tonight."

"Kaiba?" Tea said looking up. "No why would it be that creep?" Joey said astonished in her answer. "Well he really is hitting it off with Lexi." She looked away towards Kaiba and Lexi. "Well for your information**I**have a date with her." He smirked. Everyone at the table looked up puzzled.

"You have got to be kidding me. How did you just get a date with a girl as pretty as her?" Tristan was confused scratching his head. "Hey you should be saying how **didn't** I get a girl as pretty as her. You got to support me here, but we're going to a horror movie tonight at 8." He smiled an obnoxious smile.

"Why a horror movie?" Yugi inquired. "Cause when she gets scared she'll cling to me." Joey put two thumbs up and added. "You should take notes Yugi." Joey replied.

"Uhh, no thanks." Yugi started to blush.

"I get to see a horror movie! I love scary movies." Lexi sat down and put her hands in the air overjoyed that she gets to see a movie. "So?" Kaiba didn't seem in the mood to care for it at the moment. She put her arms down. A frown befell her face sad that he didn't care.

"You don't want to hear it now do you." She spoke softly. It was all an act trying to get Kaiba to fell some sympathy. Kaiba sighed giving up, "Why do you get to go to the movies then?" He again didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"So glad you asked. But Joey wants to go with me so why not." You could hear the glee in her voice. I wonder what kind of horror movie it is. Could it be a paranormal one or maybe a murder? She kept thinking of more different possibilities when Kaiba ruined it all for her.

"So it's your first day but you're going on a date already." He tried to hide it, although she could tell he was surprised.

"What are you saying? Wait… you don't mean." Her mouth dropped open when she realized what she had accepted. "Exactly, you're going on a date." He looked shocked because she didn't notice sooner.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. I'm on a date with him," She faced Joey and his friends watching them laugh having a good time. "Well… I can't turn him down now. It might be a little fun, if he doesn't try anything. Ha ha ha ha" She laughed at her own joke. Thinking, I'm actually looking forward to the movie. He could be really nice. What happened earlier was just them worrying about the millennium items. But I'm not the bad guy in this. I do know how to use my powers, does Yugi? I mean I can't remember what happened in ancient Egypt, although I think that there is something about Ryou. He has some millennium powers. I can sense it. Yet Seto… Seto something strange about him as if he is important, he doesn't have millennium powers though.

Kaiba noticed her looking down at the table. He happened to see the look in her eyes and remembered. Wait her eyes look sad again but I feel like I've seen her before somewhere.

"Do I know you?" He studied her face like before. She looked up startled as if he had awoken a person who was asleep. Instead of being asleep she was deep in her thoughts, deep in questions, and deep in trying to find answers.

"What, oh I don't think we do. But we did run into each other." She smiled remembering the moment. Not the kind of smile where you say hello, the kind of caring smile. "I don't remember that." Kaiba continued to study her face.

"Well we were at the mall." Lexi drifted off into her flashback as she reminded him.

Lexi was wearing a nice pink skirt with a green T-shirt in front of a store looking in the display window at shoes. "Why can't I be able to buy stuff like that? Probably because I need to save the money." She sighed at the thought. I wish I wasn't alone. There is no one in Japan that I know of who actually cares about me. She turned around to see a couple holding hands. Why can't I be in love like them? I want someone who would do anything for me and I would do the same.

A tear went down her face as she ran to the right away from the store.

"Hey big bro do you think we can do something fun" Said a little boy that was walking with Kaiba. He was enthusiastic a little, trying to cheer him up. The question didn't even faze him. He was angered about something. The little boy dropped his head sad knowing he can't make him happy.

"Yugi should we get a bite to eat, I'm starving." Tea stopped in the middle of the group Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi turned to look. They were on the other side of the building. Kaiba squinted at them, stopped, and thought.

Yugi, how did that shrimp defeat me? It was only yesterday but I can't get over how I lost to someone off the street. I'm going to be prepared for the next time we duel. He didn't look away or continued to walk. He just stood their staring at them.

"Big bro, is something wrong? The little boy noticed him gazing at Yugi and his friends. Kaiba didn't look at him. The little boy frowned and then he saw Lexi run through the crowd of people coming straight toward Kaiba. She wasn't paying attention and ran into him. They didn't fall over, she wasn't running fast enough. Lexi looked up to see him. He was still looking at Yugi then turned to face her. She blushed regretting what she had done.

"I'm sorry I need to leave as soon as possible." She looked down as her face went completely red. Kaiba was stunned by the new emotions rushing through him not understanding these feelings. Lexi ran around him disappearing in the sea of people. He shook his head hiding the feelings then started to walk.

It was too late to keep it hidden now. The little boy already knows he likes her. He started to wonder to himself, I have to do something about this. It might make Seto smile if I get those two together because it looks like she has a small crush on him. But I have to get an idea first.

"Hmmm… that's it. Seto can I have a nanny?" He smiled and looked up. They both stopped and Kaiba asked, "Why do you want a nanny?"

"Uhhh, I'm worried that I keep you from doing what you want. Also when you run the company I get bored and don't know what to do." He smiled innocently. Kaiba kept walking and answered his question. "Fine, but you don't bother me at all always know that Mokuba. About that nanny she has to be responsible and that's all I want to do with this."

"And that's the first time we saw each other and who was that boy you were walking with." Lexi tilted her head to the left and smiled. "Oh that's Mokuba my brother." Kaiba remembered. He finally finished his food and got up to throw away his trash. "I'll wait here," He walked away when Lexi looked around and realized they sat alone. "He didn't have any friends to sit with him. He must be lonely why Sad really sad.

"Uhh, what am I supposed to do I've never liked someone before. What should I do, what should I do?!" Bakura was sitting in the classroom alone talking to himself. "She is going to come back and say something to me but what do I say back to her? It was extremely difficult to say hello and smile to her." He grabbed his head with both hands frustrated. "I don't know why, but when I see her blue eyes all I can do is stand still as my heart rate goes up. I blush and all I want to do is have a normal conversation with her without freaking out!"

He let go of his head as he heard the bell. "Aaahhh, what now. I don't know what to say still. Just stay calm and talk to her after school then I can think about it more at home. Yeah that's it and I'll make a checklist." He said scared at first but then calm. He pulled out a note book, opened to a page, and wrote at the top _List for Lexi_. He drew small boxes close to the margin and numbered them 1-5. "So my list… first I should start a conversation," he wrote _conversation_ next to the first box.

"Then I should do something with her as a friend," he wrote _have fun_ after the second box. "So far so good, and next I probably ask her on a date if I get the courage." Then he wrote _ask out_ as he closed the note book and got up to walk out the classroom. He was three feet away from the door when it flew open.

He jumped back and dropped his notebook. It turned to the checklist page Lexi walked through the door. "Oh I'm sorry Ryou I didn't know you were coming through." She looked down and noticed the notebook. "Hey what does that say… list for le-" He picked it up too fast for her to read it. She looked up at him to see his face was red from blushing."Um, Ryou what did that say exactly?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"I-I-It's nothing, nothing at all. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Bakura ran back to his seat. Lexi walked to his desk and leaned over when a pendant that she was wearing caught his eye. It was yellow and on the pendant was the eye of Horace.

"What did it say Ryou?! I want to know." She was loud enough when Kaiba walked in. "Lexi you ran ahead of me." He went to his desk and sat down. Kaiba faced Bakura and noticed her leaning over to him. Knowing it's not his business he just pulled out his book and read.

"Why," Lexi straightened her back confused he didn't say anything but continued on. "What did it say? I already know it said list for le, but that's it."

"It said… uhh… it saaaid, list for less. Yeah that's what it said list for less." He said rubbing the back of his head. "What does that mean?" She raised an eyebrow puzzled. Bakura started to sweat. What was he going to say now? What does list for less mean.

"Oh list for less it means…," He paused for a moment then an idea came to mind. "List for less is the check list I made for charity. You know like first I have to give food to homeless people then I'll give toys to orphans."

"Oh that is super sweet Ryou." She smiled and sat down. When she wasn't looking he sighed a sigh of relief as he slouched in his chair. "That was close to close, but that necklace it had a millennium eye on it like my ring." He muttered to himself, he sat up straight and the mood in him suddenly changed completely. It went from kind to sinister. Lexi didn't pay attention because she was bored with her head on her desk.

The sinister feeling that subdued him grinned evilly. His eyes looked at Lexi but he didn't turn his head as he thought, that's the millennium mistress? It must be she has the necklace to prove it. This will go nicely for me. All Bakura has to do is get her to like him and if that doesn't work I'll take matters into my own hands.

The evil sensation went away as the gentle one came back. "Did I just do anything at all?" He faced Lexi curious to know. "No." Lexi said confused as she lifted her head.

Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Yugi walked in with other class mates, "I can't believe you slowed us down Tea." Joey said.

"What?!" Tea yelled angrily. "Yeah your skirt got caught on the cafeteria door." Joey answered. Before anyone knew it Joey was almost unconscious on the ground. "Say it one more time why don't you and for your information it was _your_ jacket sleeve that got caught on the door." Tea raised her fist in the air as everyone walked around him to their seats.

"Ha ha ha ha, you guys are hilarious, ha ha ha ha." Lexi couldn't stop laughing but eventually did. The teacher walked in and saw Joey on the floor. "Mr. Wheeler please take your seat as I go on with class thank you." He stumbled to his feet and walked to his seat.

**Later**

"School is over yay! Seto this is awesome we don't have homework." She started to jump around and kick the fall leaves having fun. "You look like a child, stop that." He crossed his arms. She stopped dead in her tracks. "That's the fun part though and I'm only fifteen." She ran towards him. "Don't you want to do something fun for once?" He looked away not wanting to answer.

"Lexi, Lexi, hey you said you were going to answer my questions." Yugi and his friends rushed to them then stopped. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well I'll tell ya." She was about to go on when a limo came up to them.

A man came out of the front seat and opened the door and said, "Your ride sir." Kaiba got in and the man closed the door and went back to the front seat a shut the door. "Huh I don't understand. What's going on here?" She was confused when the Kaiba rolled down the window. "I enjoyed meeting you but until tomorrow goodbye." He rolled the window up and the limo drove away.

"What just happened?" She looked at each and every one of them. Wondering why he got into a limo and rode off. "Oh he's rich." Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "What he's rich how come he didn't tell me… how come none of you told me?" Lexi was waving her arms up and down in the air frustrated.

"Well he owns Kaiba Corp so of course he is a billionaire." Yugi said calmly who already knew. Lexi tilted her head to the left. "But he isn't very nice though. He kidnapped my grandpa just to get a duel monster card then ripped it." Joey added to the conversation. She seemed even more confused.

"Please fill me in." She replied. Yugi told her what went down. "Oh so Seto is rich. I really don't know what to say exactly. I mean he acts this way why?" She finally understood but not fully. She thought about it as the rest started talking to each other.

Why would someone do that? I should stay away from someone like him but I feel attracted to him also. I can tell he is hurting deep down and the thought of it causes a weird sorrow feeling in my chest. Make it go away. I also have a cheery sensation in my chest when I'm with him and when he told me he enjoyed meeting it was at its fever pitch then.

"So Lexi can you tell me what you now about the puzzle?" He grabbed his puzzle and held up to his chest. She blinked at him then answered, "Oh sure I know it's from Egypt and that whoever solves it inherits the shadow games. But do you know how to use its power yet?" Yugi looked at her then at the puzzle. "What do you mean _power_?"

"Well you're the only one who can unlock its powers because I know mine." She pointed to herself and smiled proudly. "What, you have an item?" Yugi dropped the puzzle as did everyone's mouths. They came closer to Lexi as she took a step back thinking history is repeating itself.

"No I don't have a millennium item. I am the millennium mistress and I have to marry someone who has a millennium item, okay." Lexi raised her voice at them. She crossed her arms then looked Yugi in the eyes.

"The millennium mistress, I've never heard of her before." Bakura said placing his hand on his chin. Lexi uncrossed her arms and said astonished, "You've never heard of her? Well you're looking at the one and only. Although I'd rather not be her because legend has it that she has to marry someone with an item and I don't want to." She slouched of exhaustion.

"So just don't marry someone with an item." Tea shrugged. Lexi looked at the ground sighing, "It isn't that simple if I don't then the world might end or that's what I think."

"Why do you think that?" Joey faced her and she looked back at him. "Cause legend says that evil will befall this world, like in the movies. Weird coincidence don't you think." She smiled happily. "Why or how do you know you're the mistress if you would?" Yugi scratched his head looking up. "Huh, oh it's this necklace it helps me control my energy." She raised it up to get a better look at it then showing everyone.

"Yugi has an item; does that mean that he might have to marry you?" Tristan pointed out as Yugi started to blush. Tea's eyes shot right at Lexi. "What, no there are still six more items so I'm probably not gonna marry him." Lexi said a little rudely.

"Anyway did I tell you everything you want to know? Cause I'm gonna be a big help so you might want to keep me around, okay." She waved to them as she started to walk away. "Wait!" Bakura said as he rushed pass all of them grabbing Lexi's sleeve thinking, I can't let her go yet I need to talk to her alone.

"What is it Ryou?" Lexi looked back at him. She turned around when Bakura let go of her sleeve. Lexi was waiting for an answer like everyone else curious to what he might say. Bakura stood up straight and fought through the extremely difficult words even though his face was cherry red.

"Will- no, um… C-c-can I walk you home? It's not that you're not able to do it- it's just that it doesn't seem right to let someone walk home alone in a big city like this one." Bakura stuttered in the beginning then saying the rest as fast as he could. When she looked him in the eye he looked down. With everyone a witness they didn't know what to think as they waited for her to reply.

"Sure I don't see why not, Ryou." She smiled a pleasant smile that signified that it's alright. He lifted his head up and smiled at the sight of hers. "So-see ya later tonight?" Joey butted in. "Of course we will, but in the mean time I'll be at home if you have any questions call me, got it. So let's go, bye you guys." She said as she grabbed Bakura's arm tugging him to hurry up.

"Oh, Bye see ya later." Bakura waved as they walked off. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey said in unison, "Bye." Lexi let go of Bakura's arm and stopped. "Why do you want to walk me home are you nice like that or do you just the kind of guy to get a girl alone?" She pointed at his face questioning him.

"What, no that's not it at all; I just want to talk to you a little. Because I… well- want to get to know you, because I'm nice like that." He pointed to himself as Lexi dropped her arm. She blushed as she began to rub her arm and turned away from him.

"What's wrong did I say something stupid? I said something stupid didn't I." He did the same thing Lexi did. Blush, turn, and rub his arm. She spun around as quickly as she could. "No that isn't what I mean. I what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." She faced the ground truly sorry for accusing him. Bakura turned around and placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "It really is okay I wasn't offended in any way but I do want to know why you would ask me something like that."

"It's because I always here about those kind of guys and I'm afraid that might happen to me. So let's walk home if it's alright with you, but we really haven't left school yet." She said looking around seeing that they didn't get anywhere. She began to walk and Bakura followed right beside her.

"I should probably start off cause you seem a little bit shy," Lexi looked at him smiling as Bakura blushed. "So let's see I'm from a small town in Texas and I'm fifteen. I live in an apartment building all alone, what about you?" She faced Bakura's surprised face as he went on.

"Um, I-I-I'm from England and I'm sixteen. I also live alone in an apartment building, just a question why did you come here alone?" His eyes met hers as she replied. "Well you see it's all a little bit complicated I was an orphan when I got adopted and I came here alone because I wanted too."

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject and-" Lexi interrupted him because the apology wasn't necessary. "It's quite alright, you didn't know but if you don't want to tell me why you're here alone you don't have to." She stopped at a bench and sat down as all the people continued to walk around.

"Thanks,"

"Notice how we apologize way too often, ha."

"Yeah but we should stop thinking of the past."

"Ryou I think you're kind. Please don't change."

Bakura sat down on the bench next to her and scooted a little close.

"I don't understand the question?" She looked at him. "Ryou you don't understand a lot of things. So what do you want to do know?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should go home." He got up and held out his hand to help her up. She stood up without grabbing his hand. Embarrassed he put the arm down as they walked away from the bench. All the people walking past talking to friends, holding shopping bags and couples going into stores was all happening around them.

Lexi walked a little closer to Bakura. He was confused, blushing, and nervous as she said. "Sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm scared being in this big city. I might get lost. What do I do when or if that happens?" Bakura faced her as they kept walking, "Don't worry about it I'll give you my phone number okay."

Lexi looked back at him and nodded agreeing with him. "Wait speaking of numbers why did you tell Joey to call you and said you would see him later?" She giggled and replied, "Oh I really wanted to see a movie and he invited me so why not."

She winked at him because she was tricking Joey just to go to a movie. "So what do you do when your alone, Lexi. What are your hobbies?"

"I like to watch TV, movies, and play video games. Oh, I also like to listen to the radio." They turned a corner. "I don't play many video games."

"What you don't, that's okay I'll let you play with me sometime."

She turned her head to the left and yelled out like a child, "There's my apartment." Bakura looked in that direction. His eyes widened and softly said, "That's also my apartment."

"That's your apartment too, what apartment number are you?" She said gleefully. "I-I'm apartment number 2A." He said stuttering with anxiousness. "Really, mine is 1A! This is such an incredible coincidence. We're just a few steps away from each other! Yay, I don't have to be alone most of the time." She was jumping up and down stomping on leaves.

Bakura tuned her out as she grabbed his arm walking inside the building and thought. What am I supposed to do? She is so excited about it and I'm scared. Wait why is she taking me inside? What is she going to do to me? Is she going to do me? He was blushing and smiling perverted like.

"Ryou why are you smiling like that?" She let go of his arm as they stopped walking. "Uhh I- uhh I was just merely thinking of um… something." He said quickly shaking his hands in front of him. "Okay it's private so I don't … wanna' know." Bakura rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"Do you want to do something till Joey comes to get me?" I could show you how to play video games and we could talk a little more. I don't like being alone."

"Why not, it's good to be alone its relaxing" He picked his head up and asked.

"Oh I think it's just a little scary to be alone cause… well, it's something I've been afraid of since I was a kid.

Lexi turned her back to him and messed with her fingers in an awkward manner. Bakura noticed what she was doing so he placed his hands on her shoulder as he peeked his head out to see Lexi's face and said.

"That's okay you won't be alone I'm right across the hall." She pulled herself away from Bakura in confusion. "I thought that your apartment was next door? Not that what you said doesn't have any meaning to me, believe me it does, but I don't understand." He tilted his head to the left. "No it's across the hall." She grabbed his shoulders and slowly shook her head as she said,

"No it's not it is next… door." She let go. Bakura started to walk up the stairs. "Let's just take a look to see then we will go our separate ways." She quickly caught up to him and said. "What do you mean exactly? I totally get looking at the apartment doors but what do you mean go separate ways?"

They got to their floor the moment she finished speaking. "I mean I'll leave you to do what you want like getting ready for Joey. But look the doors are across from each other." He pointed at the door and when he looked at Lexi he was surprised to see her expression.

"Shut up." She said softly not wanting to accept that she was wrong. "Ha," he chuckled. "But I'll leave you to get ready so I guess this is good night." Lexi was caught buy surprised not wanting him to go. He turned and grabbed the door knob. She didn't know what to do then made an excuse, "Wait It's only almost five o' clock do you want to do something for like… an hour?"

"Oh what will we do?" He turned around and let go of the handle. She hesitated for a second as her eyes shot back and forth. "Umm I'm not quite sure do you want to talk a little bit more?" She shrugged her arms.

"You really don't know what to do, do you?"

"Of course I do I thought we could-"

"Why don't you want me to leave?" Not that I want to go anyway. He thought looking away. Lexi struggled to answer back to him. Bakura could obviously tell she was struggling because she was sweating, waving her arms in a panic, and looking around.

"Didn't you have to call Joey?" He said protecting her from her shame and humiliation. She stood still realizing what he had saved her from herself. Lexi dropped her head and replied, "Oh yeah." She looked up and winked good night smiling as she opened her door. Bakura just watched as she disappeared into her apartment when she shut the door.

Why don't I wanna leave this spot? I feel as if she is about to come out right now and give me a big, fat hug. I know she won't do that she just met me today. Well I could always go inside and watch TV with her. I would have to knock…no I shouldn't. He muttered in his head when he turned around and went inside his apartment.

Lexi was sitting on her couch in a room that had a two three cushioned couches and a one two cushioned couch. The two three cushioned couches were on opposing walls of each other. The two cushioned couch wasn't touching a wall it was in front of the TV by seven feet.

The kitchen was small but had an oven, microwave, toaster, and a refrigerator. It was an apartment that when you walk in you automatically are in the living room. Then there was a small entry that went into the kitchen and to the right was like a rectangular cut out in the wall so you could see the living room. The hallway past the entry way to the kitchen led to a door. Inside that door was Lexi's bed room.

Lexi slouched on her couch bored out of her mind. She got up and to make things interesting she walked to the door. She targeted the couch and ran toward it. She jumped onto it releasing a puff of air because of her coming in contact with the couch. She just laid there on her stomach waiting for the phone to ring.

"I know!" Lexi yelled with excitement. She lifted her head off the couch as she sprang to her feet. She grabbed a remote from atop the TV, an apple out of the fridge, and her home phone. Not the kind of home phone that sits on the wall, the kind that leaves a message on an answering device. She sat on the couch.

"I'll turn on the TV," She did. "Then wait for Joey to call and eat a healthy snack!" She was loud with enthusiasm. Lexi put down the remote and phone as she stared intently at the apple. "Screw it; I'm gonna go get a chocolate bar." She put the phone down as she went to get a chocolate bar from the fridge wondering, how is everyone else doing?

Joey is probably about to call or too afraid to do so. Ryou seems as if he didn't have anything to do but that's fine. I'm pretty sure all of them were telling the truth when they said Seto was rich cause he rode off into the sunset in a limo. She giggled as she opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate bar.

She could swear that the chocolate bar was shining. "This… is… a little piece of heaven in every bite!" She practically was bouncing off the walls and landed finally on the couch as she took a bite of her chocolate bar. Lexi exhaled in relief as she slowly leans back on the couch tasting the chocolate in her mouth.

"That's goooood stuff." She picked up the remote and started to change the channels. A couple of minutes later, Joey called. She told him that she lives across from Ryou and where here apartment was.

The door to Bakura's apartment opened up as no other than Bakura walked out. He closed the door wearing the same white sweater and jeans. He went on thinking about what had happened at school today.

The same thing played back in his mind, "What is it Ryou?" Lexi looked back at him. She turned around when Bakura let go of her sleeve. Lexi was waiting for an answer like everyone else curious to what he might say. Bakura stood up straight and fought through the extremely difficult words even though his face was cherry red.

"Will- no, um… C-c-can I walk you home? It's not that you're not able to do it- it's just that it doesn't seem right to let someone walk home alone in a big city like this one."

"Oh I'm such a fool." He walked out the building and started down the side walk as he thought, she didn't look like she didn't like me. Lexi agreed to come with me then found out I was just across the hall. I feel like an idiot not doing something with her after finding out about that. I didn't even add on to my list.

He had walked all the way to a building that was only two stories tall. He walked up the stairs to the entrance. He opened the door. Inside were books on shelves. He went behind a desk as a little girl holding a book not near tall enough to put the book she wants on the desk.

She was about six years of age with dark brown hair with brown eyes. Bakura noticed her and helped her put the book on the desk. She gave him her library card and he started to check out the book. He could tell she was shy so he asked her a few questions.

"Is this all today?" He smiled at her as he gave back the book. "Umm, yes." She replied quietly. "Well its due in two weeks." He handed the card back as well. "Thank you." She was rocking on her heels as she walked away.

"Let's see I can wear a blue or black with black pants? Hmmm, if I choose black pants with a black T-shirt it makes me look Goth so I'll wear blue." Lexi was wearing black jeans with only a white bra on as she put on the blue T-shirt.

"I should turn on the radio and wait. It is 7:30 I don't want to do nothing for 15 minutes." She walked towards the radio and turned it on to hear.

'I remember mama said

You can't hurry love

No you'll just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

How long must I wait

How much more must I take

Before loneliness

Will cause my heart, heart to break?'

"I love this song! It reminds me of how I want to fall in love and why did I say that aloud for no apparent reason." She clenched her fists in front of her chest in enjoyment.

"Knock, knock," Lexi turned to the where the noise had come from to see it was a knock at the door. She just simply smiled as she turned off the radio. Lexi sadly frowned longing to listen to that song for it doesn't come on too often.

"Coming," She opened the door. She saw Joey holding a single rose and was wearing a nice shirt. "Uhh, you didn't have to do all… this."

"No it's fine. It's all worth a bouquet of roses."

"Bouquet? You only have one rose?"

"That's because you are as beautiful as 11 so I made you complete with this one."

Lexi was puzzled at first then when she processed what he had said she simply thought, that's so sweet even though he should try it on someone else.

"That's nice Joey, cute believe me it's cute. Let's go see that movie, Okay." Lexi said brushing off the compliment trying to keep everything normal and only normal. "Okay I hope you don't mind walking. The theater is a little ways away." He looked at the ground truly sorry that he didn't have a way to the movies.

"That's okay I'm from a small town so it's probably nothing." She took the single rose and put it in the vase next to the radio. Lexi walked out and Joey closed the door after her. They walked down the hall, down the stairs, then out of the building. Without speaking the entire way but Joey noticed the little tune she hummed throughout the building.

It was an angelic tune not one most people would know. Maybe it was from the small town she was talking about? She could have heard it from the church she went to when she was little? Joey wondered to himself watching her continually hum it over and over.

"So I think you're from New York or something cause of your accent." Lexi turned her head to meet his eyes as she smiled like a sweet child happy to have found a new friend to play with. "Oh I'm from Brooklyn."

"That's nice I one time went to New York once with my sisters and-"

"Wait I need to what you were talking about, small town?" They stopped walking at a curb in front of a candy store.

She thought about the question for a second then turned slowly to the display window. Her eyes closed and soon opened as she noticed the many caramels and chocolates neatly decorated with fancy wrappers.

"Oh I'm from Texas. Don't freak out."

"What! Texas you don't have the accent at all or wear the cowboy boots!"

"That's a stereo type you ding dong."

"You called me a ding dong."

"So that's my thing."

"Your thing."

Lexi whipped her head back at him. Joey raised his eyebrows. She turned around completely,

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"If you say it like that it sounds, wrong."

"Sorry,"

They stood there for a second when out of the blue she started to sing,

"No you'll just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take…"

"That's a pretty song."

"No it's not. I don't sing it right.

"Whatta ya talking 'bout? It's pretty cause you have a beautiful voice."

Lexi's eyes twinkled in the moonlight blushing. She never thought in a million years she had a good singing voice.

"Just tell me why we are standing here." Her head darted back and forth to look at both ends of the street.

"Well I'm trying to remember if the movie is to the left, or to the right."

"Ughh, Joey," Lexi slouched and she almost fell over. He smirked when he saw her being foolish. He did like her but he didn't have a crush on her… yet, he wanted to see how this was going to go.

"Which way is it really?"

"It is to theeeeee left." He pointed to the right.

"That's right idiot."

Lexi started down the street, **to the right. **Joey followed then ran ahead of her, then kept at the same pace as her. "So what do you like to do for a hobby?"

"A hobby."

"Yup, what do you like to do for fun when you're alone?"

Lexi jumped back as she couldn't breathe for a second. Joey looked back confused to see that she was stiff. Not moving, her head low. He wasn't able to see her face because her hair was in way. Joey noticed Lexi was fidgeting. Wincing from the painful memory,

"Help, huff… huff, please someone, anyone." A little girl about the age of eight with blonde hair all alone in a dark place, a figure appeared in front of the little girl. It was transparent thing in the shape of a teenage girl with black hair, wearing a black leather jacket with skin tight jeans.

"Don't worry Lexi I'll make them pay for this." The figure bent its knees and gave her a reassuring hug as it started to laugh a maniacal laugh.

"Are you okay Lexi you're shaking." Joey was holding her shoulders down because she was basically jumping up and down; she was shivering so much.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. My hobby I like to play games." Lexi responded to his inquiry. She pushed away one of Joey's arms away as he lowered his other one.

"Do you want to just go to the movie?" Joey asked trying to comfort her. Lexi softly nodded as they walked to the movie theater. They went inside and waited in line to get snacks.

"What do you want I already know we're getting popcorn so?"

"Oh I'll have a chocolate bar."

"Chocolate bar it is."

"I love chocolate way too much."

Joey faced her and try to understand what she had meant by that. "I'm a chocoholic." She grinned gleefully. "How much do you like chocolate?"

"I absolutely would do anything for chocolate!" Lexi said ecstatic about her favorite candy bar.

They went to the movie. Lexi and Joey got their seats in the very back of the theater. The movie started Lexi continued to eat her chocolate bar when she was frozen in suspense. Other moments Lexi jumped and held Joey afraid something would pop out. When she realized she was clinging to him she immediately let go.

After the movie they left the theater and eventually got to her apartment. "Umm thanks for tonight uhh."

"You're not scared too much are you?"

"I'm not scared at all!"

"Oh really are you perfectly sure."

"Yes I'm _perfectly sure_."

Joey turned and walked away. Lexi figured he was leaving to say goodbye so she put her key into the keyhole when out of nowhere Joey went, "boo!"

"Eeeeek!" As soon as she screamed she hugged Joey in fear. Her arms tightly wrapped around him, her face rested on his shoulder hiding.

"F #%, Joey you scared the hell out of me I'm so sorry for that." Lexi let go of Joey instantly.

"Why would you hug me if I'm the one who scared you?" He was serious this time not the fun goofy guy she met.

"Umm it's because you seem like the person to run to when I'm afraid. I mean you're the only one to go run to see there is no one here." She blushed and looked away. Joey looked at her and smiled passionately.

Joey went in front of Lexi she turned her face to watch him as he turned the key and opened her door. He walked into her apartment. "What, what are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna stay cause your too frightened."

"Oh…kaaay,"

I won't leave til' she falls asleep she is too afraid. I like her but I don't have a crush on Lexi. She just seems like a good friend that's all. Joey thought truthfully.

He made himself comfortable by sitting on the couch she followed him and did the same. Neither of them had hit the switch for the lights. So Joey turned on the lamp next him. The room was barely illuminated by the lamp. Lexi would jump from time to time at the sight of something she thought was a murder from the movie.

Joey simply laughed and she knew it wasn't real at the sight of him. "Yawwn, I'm tired but I have a guest I can't go to…" She closed her eyes as she was in and out of the sleep state.

She leaned on Joey's shoulder. He moved out of the way and slowly put her down on the couch as he softly, "it's okay I can let myself out. It's already 10:20 so you're fine." He picked her up, his right arm supporting her legs and his left supporting her body.

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck; her left hand grabbing her right wrist. Joey searched throughout her apartment for her bedroom so he could put her to bed. Eventually he found her bedroom. A nicely decorated room with pictures of what look liked family members of hers. In the middle was a queen sized bed with a dresser to the wall right of it.

Joey laid Lexi down on the bed. She let go of her wrist releasing him from her grip he pulled the blanket over her. He watched her sleep peacefully for a moment then wondered to himself.

I should leave now, he faced the dresser, or I could just have a peek. Joey walked over to the dresser and opened up some drawers when he hit jackpot or what he called jackpot. He stared at one of Lexi's bras. Should I take it? No I have to go now. Joey asked to himself. He closed all the drawers and glanced at her one more time she had her arms raised and bent to the side of her head.

Joey left her apartment in peace.


	2. The Next Day

The next day!

What happened last night? All I remember was that joey came in and I was tired then everything went blank. Lexi wondered as she closed her apartment door wearing her uniform when she heard a familiar voice,

"Hi Lexi." Before she turned to look at who it was she already knew who it was, "Ryou." She looked to see Bakura in his doorway in his school uniform. "Yay! I knew it was you!" Lexi yelled gleefully.

"Why so happy to see me?"

"I watched a scary movie last night and can't remember what happened after I let Joey in my apartment!"

"Oh…kaaay?"

"C'mon Ryou lets go to school!" Lexi said childish. She was about to run down the hall on her way to school laughing when Bakura stopped her. "You should call me Bakura instead of Ryou." Lexi spun her body around just like that, "Why Ryou, although I do hear everyone else call you Bakura?"

"You're in Japan now and everyone in Japan calls guys by their last name which mine is Bakura."

"But I don't like that. I like first names. See you call Joey by _his_ first name?"

"Well-"

"And, you call Yugi by _his_ first name?"

"That's caus-"

"And, you call Tristan by his first name so why do I have to call you Bakura?"

"Cause, cause… cause."

"Cause there isn't a reason. Do you not like your first name because I do. If you still want me to continue to call you Ryou say so, but I'll call you Bakura if you rather."

"No you have a point there. So do as you please." He smiled knowing he was wrong. She crossed her arms. "That's what I thought." Lexi said sassily moving her head side to side. He just shook his head and they walked to school carrying on a conversation about why she likes scary movies.

They arrived at school and walked to the classroom to see Joey, Yugi, and Tristan sitting at their desks.

"How you doin'." Lexi jumped up excitingly greeting them. Joey shot out of his chair and pushed Bakura out of the way, "Lexi did you enjoy the movie last night? I did." No one noticed Bakura face down on the floor twitching from the pain.

"Hey that hurt Joey." Bakura said rising up from the ground.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." Joey replied turning his head back for only a second then pointing his full attention back to Lexi.

"Oh it was fun, but what happened after I fell asleep." Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura's eyes widen as they listened to Joey and Lexi's conversation.

"Oh nothing."

"Wait what do you mean _nothing_?"

"Just nothing I put you in your bed then left"

"Did you drug me?"

"What how would I do that?"

"My drink."

"You didn't drink anything while you were with me."

"Pop-corn?

"I was eating the popcorn too ya know."

Lexi started turning left to right searching for an answer. She lit up like a light bulb when she got an idea. Kaiba walked in. "You did what after I fell asleep!" Lexi yelled as everyone got the wrong idea while Joey was the poor victim of what Lexi calls fun.

"You did what?!" Kaiba rushed in front of Lexi as he grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt. "Lowlife like you should stay away from her got that!" Huh I didn't think this would happen. I better hurry before Seto does something stupid. Lexi wondered to herself with a worried expression upon her face.

"Seto stop! Joey didn't do anything!" Lexi screamed. She now had everybody's attention. Kaiba let go of Joey as his feet touched the ground. Kaiba walked to Lexi irritated. "B-bmp, b-bmp." Lexi's heart rate went up because Kaiba was so close to her face.

"Uhh… Joey didn't do anything." She dropped her head so Kaiba wasn't able to see her face with all of her hair hiding it. "What are you talking about I thought-" Kaiba was interrupted.  
"I lied," everyone was surprised but he was confused. "I I thought it would be funny to see who would come to help me… Then you had to ruin it all." Her voice went from what sounded like a child in trouble to angry. "You mean shouldn't have done anything, you weren't in trouble by that mutt." Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"Hey!" Joey said annoyed.

"Ha ha in your face!" Lexi blurted.

"You can't say anything you're the one who likes to fool around which isn't smart!" Kaiba sneered.

"But Seto-"

"Stop calling me that." Kaiba walked away to his desk. Lexi frowned as Yugi walked up to her.

"Don't worry about him. He can be mean sometimes. Kaiba just is misunderstood most of the time and-"

"I act the way I want to so don't make me sound like you are my friend because I'm not." Kaiba didn't even face him. Yugi looked down in shame. Lexi noticed his sad face as she picked him up like a toddler.

"O-M-GGG! You're so adorable when you're sad." She started to hold him tight to her chest like a teddy bear. "Lexi, Lexi I can't breathe." Yugi gasped for air. "Oh I am so sorry Yugi. It's just that I don't think anyone could top that face of cuteness!" Lexi clasped her hands together and smiled in delight.

"Yugi has all the luck." Joey muttered to himself. Tristan and Bakura watched everything in silence.

"Oh yes I almost forgot," they all looked at Lexi. "I'm sorry joey can you forgive me." She threw herself at Joey and looked at him with large yet cute eyes. His face was a big fat tomato.

"Yes I can forgive you." Joey replied. Lexi picked herself off of Joey with a cheerful look, "Yaaaay!"

She jumped up then noticed that Tristan and Bakura were standing there. "Hey how long were you two there?" The cheerfulness now gone, "We were here the whole time." Tristan said. "You didn't see us before?" Bakura added.

"No I didn't see you at all but who cares." Lexi answered. "So I will change the subject with this, Lexi can I borrow a piece of paper?"

"Sure why?"

"Just do it," Lexi dug in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Joey. "Here you go a chocolate bar."

"Gasp I love chocolate bars!" she started to gobble it down as Bakura said, "Why did you give her a chocolate bar?" Bakura asked. "Ryou no, you never are supposed to question the chocolate bar. So leave it at that." Lexi responded.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion but then let it go. The teacher walked in the classroom, "Good morning class how are you to-" She saw chocolate on Lexi's face. "Lexi you have chocolate on your face."

"I know that, I'm saving it for later." Lexi replied. "Wipe it off." The teacher demanded. "Awwww," she wiped her lips with her thumbs. "Good now on with class." The teacher started talking about math equations and turned to write them on the board but Joey leaned over and handed her another bar. "Good girl." He rewarded.

Later

"Riinng," lunch began. Lexi got up out of her seat and announced to Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Kaiba, and Joey. "Where are we all gonna sit today?"

"What are you exactly talking about, _we?_" Tristan wondered looking at Kaiba.

"We all are going to sit at the same table okay." Lexi hammered with a firm voice.

"No I'm not I don't want to sit with the nerd herd." Kaiba got up and gave Lexi a disgusted look that made her bounce back a little.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't like it and another thing is I want to call you Seto." Lexi pestered.

"Where did that come from?" Kaiba wondered.

"You said it earlier remember." Lexi remarked. He hesitated for a second then the memory came back to him from that morning. Kaiba looked out the window and said, "I only let my brother call me that, but I don't need to sit with those geeks." Kaiba stormed out the door in raged. Lexi was about to follow him when Joey stopped her.

"Sit with us Lexi; take a break from that jerk." She turned around and it took her a moment to decide.

"Sorry but he sits alone. I don't want him to be lonely." Lexi backed away at the sight of Joey digging in his bag, for she didn't see him reach his hand in the bag. Maybe he did it when she was talking.

"Here if you sit with us it's yours." Joey pulled out a chocolate bar. Lexi gasped wanting it but she also wanted to sit with Kaiba. What should I do? Let's see Kaiba, chocolate, Kaiba, chocolate, Kaiba, chocolate. Lexi thought.

"I'll sit with you guys but there isn't any room for me." Lexi said excusing herself her eyes on the chocolate. Bakura thought about where everyone would sit today then figured it out.

"You could sit in Tea's spot," everyone turned to look at him. "Because Tea isn't here today." In unison everyone yelled in excitement as Joey handed Lexi the chocolate bar, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Kaiba sat alone like usual at his table with the same lunch bag. He pulled everything out of the bag and wondered, where is Lexi she was about to follow me out but she didn't? I guess she probably saw something she thought was so amazing she had to stop right in her tracks. It's not like I wanted her to sit here anyway. Kaiba started to blush but then like a piece of trash got rid of it.

He looked over to see Lexi eating a chocolate bar at the table where Yugi and his friends always sit. Kaiba had a blank confused expression on his face. "Why is she sitting with _them_?"

He got up and walked over to a few feet away from their table at a distance were they couldn't see him to find Lexi finished her chocolate bar so Joey gave her another one when she was looking depressed. Kaiba walked closer to the table he didn't hear what Lexi had said but while everyone was laughing at it he appeared behind Bakura, "What the hell are you doing?" Everyone stopped laughing but Lexi carried on. Everyone looked at Kaiba as Lexi's laughter silenced and looked. Bakura was too afraid to look back then turned, "Aaaah, oh you scared me."

"Shut up I couldn't care less." Bakura turned back and dropped his head bleakly. At the sight of that Lexi froze in astonishment surprised that he had acted this way then tried to comfort him which caused Bakura to blush. "I said what are you doing?" Kaiba repeated.

"Kaiba we haven't done anything wrong." Yugi said confused.

"Yeah do you have a problem cause we can solve that right here right now." Joey got up and he was serious. Tristan and Yugi got out of their chairs telling Joey to back off. Bakura still was bilious.

"Mutt I didn't ask you." Kaiba glared at Joey then to Yugi as he asked, "Who were you asking then?"

"I was talking to Lexi. You should know your place because why would someone like me talk to you?" Kaiba sneered.

"Yeah why would an A#%H%# talk to us Tristan." Joey Muttered to Tristan. Lexi and Bakura giggled. Kaiba glanced at Joey and then continued, "Come on Lexi lets go." He grabbed Lexi's arm desperate to get out of the situation. "No!" She still was trying to comfort Bakura.

Kaiba was confused and irritated. "Not till you say you're sorry for causing trouble Seto!" Lexi got up as Kaiba let go of her arm. Surprised then recovered from his confusion, "Why should I apologize?"

"One you come over asking what I'm doing. Two made Bakura feel like crap after he was being nice and sweet. Three…one and two were so bad I don't need a third." Lexi said confidently.

He grunted. Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey knew to stay out of this. "I'll never apologize." Kaiba growled. "Why not? You know what I don't care anymore why did you come over here?" Lexi said firmly demanding an answer.

He stopped for a second, "Your head doesn't need to be filled with their nonsense."

"What, wait you mean you came over here for me?" Lexi replied. She started to smile seeing he cared.

"No! I don't need you." Kaiba spat back. Lexi wiped her smile off her face and quickly replied angrily, "But you just said yourself that my head shouldn't be filled with nonsense."

"….."

"Plus they're pretty cool. Tristan makes funny side comments about Joey. Joey does idiotic yet funny stuff. Yugi is nice and looks adorable when he blushes. Ryou is kind, comforting, sweet, and doesn't know how to have a good time without worrying." Lexi yelled.

"Look I don't care about any of you. Do you want to sit with me or not?!" Kaiba grunted and waited.

Lexi looked at Kaiba then to Bakura. She walked away from everyone without saying a word. "Where are you going?" Joey yelled.

"Thinking!" she called back. "Thinking of who to sit with?" Joey replied. "No you idiot. I'm going to think about my life okay." She yelled. Everyone looked at each other. Ryou faced Yugi and gave him a look, should we go after her, Yugi shook his head.

Lexi started walking in one of the hallways in the school. Exploring the halls and came across a room. Quite large, had chairs in a semi-circle. In front of the semi-circle was a conductor's stand with many music pieces that she recognized. A smile grew across her face as she went through all the music sheets. She noticed a closet door. Too large for a regular closet so Lexi walked toward it and opened the door. Surprised to see all the instrument cases she started to name what instruments they could be or are.

"Wait a minute these are all orchestra instruments." She whispered softly to herself. I should bring my violin to school one day and play for the teacher here. Maybe I could play with them? Lexi wondered as she started walking off. Lexi left the music room or what she called it and began to roam the hallways, again.

Three teenage boys turned the corner as one threw a basketball telling his other friend to catch it. The ball flew past him and was about to hit Lexi in the face when she caught the ball with a quick reaction and started to dribble it. Amazed the boys stood there as the boy who threw the ball walked up to her, "Hey I'm sorry about that. You're pretty good at this game you want to play with us." This boy had black hair and green eyes.

"Really, I'm not good at this. I mean I can play but not in a team." Lexi was flattered by his praise but tried to reject. She passed the ball back in a chest pass. "That's okay and we do need a fourth." He continued eager to get her to play.

"Well I guess if you need a fourth then how could I say no?" Lexi smiled as they all cheered with glee. "Yeah let's go." The boy that made an attempt to catch the ball ran passed and took the ball from the one that asked her to play. He had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Hey wait for me." Said the one boy that hadn't played any role so far as he ran ahead of both of them. His eyes were brown with blonde hair that reminded her of Joey. "Pfftt, figures," he smiled and watched his friends run off then looked back at Lexi. "Aren't you the new girl, right?" Lexi slightly jumped and looked into his eyes. "Oh yeah I'm the _new girl_. My name is Lexi what's yours?" She asked politely.

"Oh, um I'm Kazuki. I hope you have a good time here at domino high school," Kazuki smiled. "We should catch up with them."

"Yeah," Lexi replied. They started running as they got outside Lexi and Kazuki stopped but the other two boys ran off onto the basketball court. "Umm what are their names?" Kazuki turned and pointed to the one that reminded her of Joey as he said, "That one is Ichiro, he pointed at the silver haired boy and continued. "He is Hatoshi. He is really shy so don't get worked up if he doesn't say anything to you."

Lexi watched Hatoshi for a moment then new that he reminded her of someone and realized Hatoshi looks like Ryou a little. "Let's play already!" Ichiro yelled. Lexi glanced at Hatoshi to see he was looking at her he immediately dropped his head. Lexi simply smiled and joined them.

Lunch had ended and Kaiba went searching for Lexi because he began to wonder, where is that girl? She gets lost easily. This school is probably too big for her small mind to handle. I should go look for her before something bad happens. Maybe she's in the classroom.

Kaiba walked into the classroom to find Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi all talking. Lexi related conversations Kaiba thought. "Do you have an idea where Lexi might be?" Kaiba regretted. "Huh oh we don't know where Lexi ran off to." Yugi ran up to Kaiba.

"What do you want?" Kaiba looked down to Yugi.

"We wanna go look for Lexi and we wondered if you want to help." Yugi said as Tristan, Bakura, and Joey appeared behind Yugi. "I'm not searching for her with you geeks." Kaiba turned and started to walk away.

"Hey we aren't geeks if anything you're the computer geek Kaiba!" Joey yelled with anger. Kaiba stopped and without turning his head looked at Joey in the corner of his eye.

"Computer geek, I specialize with a computer because I unlike a dog I'm smart."

"Ya know we can solve this with a card game."

Kaiba turned around blew him off, "it wouldn't even last three minutes why should I waste my time on you?" Joey growled and yelled back, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and just see how good I am!"

Kaiba said calmly as if nothing fazed him, "fine I'll waste my time." Joey clenched his fist. Yugi ran toward Joey and tried to talk some sense into both of them. Bakura felt bad about all of this and stared out the window and before he knew it he got up to yell, "The third year boys are taking advantage of Lexi."

Everyone said in unison and confusion, "What!" Bakura regretted his loud mouth but knew he had to tell them. "Out the window, basketball, Lexi." Everyone ran to the window and saw Lexi playing with the third year students. Kaiba already knew what he meant, basketball+ boys+ Lexi= looking up her skirt.

Surprised Kaiba ran all the way to the basketball court thinking, Lexi that idiot! Could she really be so clueless to boys? Didn't someone tell her that guys want one thing?! He reached the basketball court. Lexi jumped with basketball in hand about to dunk it. Hatoshi looked away not wanting to look up her skirt. But Ichiro and Kazuki had no trouble.

Kaiba quickly ran to the court and punched Kazuki in the face while Lexi landed back on the ground. Hatoshi saw Kaiba hit Kazuki in the face and looked at Ichiro. Hatoshi knew Ichiro saw it too. Kazuki hit the ground and made a "Uuuhg," noise. Lexi turned around just in time to see Kazuki hit the ground.

"Seto! What did Kazuki do to you?!" Lexi yelled. She ran to Kazuki as well as his two friends. "They were looking up your skirt! It's what he did to you!" Kaiba was upset that he helped her but he was being yelled at. "Ichiro is that true?" She looked at Ichiro and Hatoshi who faced the ground.

Lexi mad a sad puppy dog face and looked at them as if they were puppies who soiled a rug. Then wiped it off her face and said, "Oh well but Seto that was a bit extreme. But I forgive you lets hang out sometime later okay!"

"Lexi come with me." Kaiba said calmly about to lose it. He grabbed Lexi's arm gently and started to walk with her leaving Hatoshi, Ichiro, and injured Kazuki behind. They turned the corner to school.

"Listen to me why would you play with them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean they were obviously trying to violate you! Why would you act like nothing happened?!" Kaiba now lost his cool.

"Do I feel violated, yes, but then things would be weird if someone acted like it happened."

"Just be careful," He started to walk away. "Seto,"

"What?" he stopped in his tracks.

"You said yesterday when we first met you said don't expect me to help you again."

"Yeah so what?"

"So why are you helping, no, looking out for me?"

The wind blew blowing Lexi and Kaiba's hair. Kaiba didn't turn around. Kaiba didn't answer her. He simply hesitated for what felt like forever for both of them. Waiting to hear what he had to say. She opened her mouth about to repeat the question when, "Lexi," she closed her mouth.

"I lied. I'll be there because… I like you." He walked away. Lexi stood there thinking, hoping, dreaming about what he meant by 'I like you'. Did Seto mean he like likes me or as a friend. We only met yesterday why would he say that? Not that I don't want him to like me. It's just what do I mean to him?

Minutes passed when the bell, "Riinng," rang. "I gotta get to class!" Lexi ran to her class just in time. She blushed when she saw Kaiba sitting there. Lexi hurried to her desk in-between Kaiba and Bakura. Bakura was confused she wouldn't look up at anybody while Kaiba didn't notice or didn't care. Her face was like a tomato.

"Welcome back class!" The teacher walked in. "Today we are going to go over oh no we don't have the worksheets. Kaiba take my keys and go get more in the workroom. If a teacher asks what you're doing tell them I sent you. In the meantime I'll allow you to talk till he gets back." She handed Kaiba the keys and he left as people started to talk. Joey walked up to Lexi's desk as he began,

"Why are you blushing so red?" Lexi looked up at him then quickly looked away. "If you tell me I'll give this to you," Joey pulled out a chocolate bar and Lexi immediately stared then turned away determined to be strong. "Come on I know you want it." He started to wave the bar back in forth as her eyes watched it.

"Stop moving that thing to-in-fro in front of me." She turned her head away more to try so to win this game between Lexi and Joey but couldn't then gave in. "Fine," She grabbed the bar. "I'm so sorry I called you a thing I promise it won't happen again." She began to eat the chocolate bar when she cringed.

"Lexi is something wrong," Yugi walked over as his friends watched but Lexi held her cheek and looked away at the floor. "Is it a cavity?" Kaiba walked in and as fast as he could gave the teacher the papers then rushed to Lexi who wouldn't let him open her mouth. He pushed her forehead back gently with an index finger and with his thumb including the other index finger holding Lexi's chin opened her mouth.

"Yugi is right she has a cavity probably because that mutt has been feeding her too much sweets." Kaiba retorted. "It's not a cavity!" Lexi yelled then soon winced. "See you're in pain." Bakura pointed out.

"No s #% Sherlock I said it was a cavity, cavities are painful." Kaiba said annoyed. "That's not ice Kaiba." Lexi remarked. "See you can't talk right." Bakura again pointed out.

"How many times are you going to tell the obvious?" Kaiba now angered. "Stop we need to solve this fighting won't help Lexi's cavity Kaiba." Yugi said calmly. "Who's gonna take 'e to the dentist?" Lexi asked.

"Not me." Joey said quickly. She frowned then looked at Kaiba. "I have a company to run." He sat down. Lexi looked at Tristan and Bakura. Tristan shook his head while Bakura said, "I have to work today." "Yugi?" Lexi gave him puppy eyes as he wanted to say no but knew he got dragged into it any way. "Okay," she smiled and was about to say something but he interrupted her. "I'm not paying though I am just coming along got it."

"Who said you were paying? Ha ha ha ha ha ha." She giggled at herself.

Later

Yugi sat on a couch at the dentist's office and waited for Lexi to come out. As he was waiting he went to the fish tank and played with the fish by moving his finger across the glass. The door opened up and Lexi walked out of the room where they worked on her teeth. "I'm a new Lexi!" she called out with her hands up.

She began to pay the woman at the desk as Yugi walked over to her and stood next to Lexi. The woman glanced at them then smiled and said, "Oh are you siblings?" Lexi and Yugi looked at each other then at back the lady. "No, we're not related at all, why?" Lexi asked. "It's just there is something similar about the two of you." The woman answered.

They left the dentists and as the doors closed Lexi said to Yugi. "What do you think she meant, _similar_?" "I don't know." Yugi replied. They started down the sidewalk.

"Why were you blushing red in class today? Was it something Kaiba said to you?" Yugi asked. Lexi blushed and hesitated. "Wha-what are you talking about? Seto didn't talk to me at all."

"Yes he did we saw him take you around the corner of the school."

"…..You did."

"Yeah what did he say to you?"

"Who saw?!"

"Just me, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey, why?"

"No reason."

"But what did he tell you and why?"

"Nothing."

They started walking down a strange looking part of town. "Yugi this place looks dangerous we should hurry and-" She was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice neither of them recognized. "Leaving so soon."

A man appeared behind them and grabbed Lexi, six foot tall probably in his early twenties too dark outside to tell what his hair or eye color. "Lexi!" Yugi yelled when another man appeared and said as he walked toward Yugi, "is something wrong kid."

"Let go of me! Help, help!" Lexi called but the man covered her mouth with his hand. Yugi got punched in the face by the other guy. Yugi fell on the ground, "mmmff." Lexi muttered. The man grabbed Yugi by the collar and took him into the dark alley way. The man holding Lexi did the same and entered the alley.

No one would be able to see them but Lexi didn't give up hope, "Mmmff, mmmff." The man's hand slipped, "Help someone please anyone-" The man pulled out a pocket knife and held it to her throat, "Say any more and kiss the world goodbye." She stopped yelling and instead tried to see what was happening to Yugi. Hopefully he is doing better than me, she thought.

It was like a switch turned on and she could hear all the gasps and muffled exhales that came from Yugi. Lexi was turned away from him so she wouldn't be able to see what was happening but could hear the men's laughter.

The man holding Lexi threw her at the wall, "Eeeeek. Uuuhg" She screamed. "Shut up! If you cooperate I might let you live." The man walked toward Lexi. She looked up and he was standing right in front of her. But she could see Yugi up against the opposite wall being hit left and right. "Yugi!" Lexi yelled then was cut off by the man assaulting her. She quickly stood up as different thoughts rushed through her head.

Run, no kick him where the sun don't shine and save Yugi but how? The man grabbed her wrist then pushed it against the wall close to her face. Then did the same to her other wrist. Lexi was terrified with adrenaline running through her. He started to go for one of her breasts when she saw Yugi be thrown against the wall next to her.

Lexi was enraged when all of a sudden the mood around her changed from scared to devilish. Her hair at the ends turned black and her eyes turned a chromatic color. As this side of Lexi took the knife away from the man that was assaulting her and threw the knife as if flew past the man's face, "Ha you missed."

"Did I," the man touched his face and looked at his hand as he growled at the sight of blood. Yugi and the man who was beating him up watched. The man ran at Lexi as well as the other man. Yugi couldn't get up but watched her dodge each time they threw a punch at her.

"You guys are tiring can't you do something sizzling for a chance?" Lexi laughed. She pretended to trip on her dancing feet and as she was falling one of them punched her Yugi again tried to get up but was confused at why she wanted to get hit. Lexi let the men hit her left and right but then turned it all around when she grabbed the pocket knife she threw.

"I would stay to play a little penalty game but you too are soooo booooorrrrinngg." Lexi smirked. Yugi knew what she was about to do and changed also into his other half. "Lexi stop we could quickly get away!" Yugi yelled standing up. "Shut up but I guess I could send them to the shadow realm so see ya." A fog flew around the two men and Lexi as Yugi didn't know what to do. The fog lifted soon after and Lexi was the only one who was there. Yugi changed back to his normal self and fell to his knees. Lexi also changed and fell back as Yugi quickly caught her. She looked exhausted and Yugi soon realized that her leg was bleeding badly. Needed stitches and was just about above the knee by five or six inches.

"Help, somebody we need an ambulance! Call 911 please." Yugi still held Lexi in his arms. His right arm supporting her back and his left arm came across to her side. Someone came running and got help as quickly as they could.

Lexi was put on a stretcher as they both got into the ambulance and the paramedics told Yugi he had a few bruises and a broken wrist. "What about Lexi?" Yugi said selflessly. "You mean your friend here. She is in a bad condition she is bleeding badly on her left leg. But she might not make it." The paramedics replied.

"What do you mean she might not make it?" Yugi shouted. "Calm down the reason is because she is unconscious, losing a lot of blood, and she seems really exhausted she could have a heart attack." Again the paramedic was so calm but Yugi was worried. He looked at Lexi and held her hand as he said softly to her, "Don't worry I'll be here and I'll get everyone else to come quickly. Okay, but you have to promise me you'll make it got it."


End file.
